The current state-of-the art in rotational stabilization includes back surface toricity (effective for rigid gas-permeable contact lenses), base-down and peri-ballast prism, or Dynamic Stabilization which is a modification of base-down prism. There are patients for whom one or none of the existing designs are sufficient to provide rotational stabilization for a contact lens. What is needed in the art are contact lenses that are alternating vision, meaning that the eye is focused by the contact lens for distance when looking far away and then focused by the contact lens for near when looking at an object that is nearby.